Yellow Moon
The Lightning tribe from The Five Moons of Japan Background You are the life-loving Moon of Lightning. Formed 170 years ago by the Lunar Decrees, you like to party hard and fight for the preservation of your joyous existence. You associate your Moon’s element, Lightning, with the energy and thrill of life. Your biggest rivals are Black Moon, though you also enjoy pestering Blue Moon occasionally. For all the time that Yellow Moon has existed, its main philosophy has been the preservation of its own member’s lives. A person from Yellow Moon may not even hesitate to take the life of someone from another Moon if that person was putting the life of someone else from Yellow Moon in danger. The one shift in this belief that has occurred, to your knowledge, was 20 years ago when Kiiroi’s older sister Misa became leader. She was an advocate for peace instead of, what she called “selfish”, preservation of just one group of lives. With her death 8 years ago, Kiiroi came into leadership and allowed Yellow Moon to take to the battlefield again. You all know how close he was to his sister, but he has assured you that he has not re-instated the old philosophy to deliberately disrespect Misa’s memory. He said that he simply agreed more with Yellow Moon’s tradition than his sister’s beliefs. By now, there are no more mortals in Yellow Moon. All of you are half-mortals who live and die by magic and the element of Lightning is what holds you all together. Faithfulness to your leaders, Kiiroi and Joule, is as much a key to your survival as possession of Holy Orbs. Kiiroi Played by Brennan Lee Mulligan. *Pronounced: KEE-roy *"Yellow" in Japanese You are the jovial leader of Yellow Moon who associates your Moon’s element, Lightning, with the energy and thrill of life. This also means that you wish to preserve the lives of Yellow Moon more than anything and you are frequently driven to conflict with the other Moons, particularly Blue and Black, to try and gain an upper hand (the current leader of Black Moon, Kuro, is your biggest rival). To use a modern analogy, you are like a cross between a violent hippie (yes, really) and stuck-up rich parents who are always boasting “My kids are the best kids and they’re better than your kids!” Still, you and your comrades are mostly good-natured chaps and prefer not to dabble in darkness. In truth, your outgoing attitude is really more of a façade. You do truly love life and living, but your open display of that love is really more to hide the scars of your childhood trauma. Though other Moon leaders have had to watch their parents die, you experienced this at the youngest age. 20 years ago, when you were 5, you saw your mother and father, Sayu and Teru, struck down by none other than Kuro’s uncles, Koji and Koichi, while you were evacuated from the battlefield. The evacuator, your older sister Misa, 20 at the time, took over as leader of Yellow Moon and became the first Moon leader to attempt to make peace with other Moons. You looked up to Misa and she loved you, but she was never quite able to fill the gap left by your parents, nor was she quite able to completely cure you of your traumatized state. She came close, though. Ironically, it wasn’t until you witnessed her own death about 8 years ago that you finally mastered the art of masking your fear and pain. Still, you chose not to follow in her peace-making footsteps and stuck to your own newfound philosophy of living life to the fullest while you could. Now if only you weren’t still plagued by nightmares… Joule Played by Eli Sorich. You are the energetic Lightning kami partner of Kiiroi, leader of Yellow Moon. As the only kami left in the group, you are the only one with power equal to or greater than that of Kiiroi’s. Since pure kamis live much longer than mortals, you have been around since there was still day in Nippon, about 230 years. Since your mother, Spark, Faded 2 years after Amaterasu’s disappearance, you were very close to your father Raijuu. He taught you to love life, even though he himself rarely practiced what he preached, and you knew it. When he Faded 140 years ago and you were taken in by your uncle, Raiden the Bolt, you were determined to uphold his teachings. While Raijuu may not have truly believed them, you certainly do and you follow them to this day. You have no Beast Form, but you do possess the Paralysis ability; a special Lightning attack that allows you to temporarily immobilize your foes. PCs *Haruhi – Mae Stark *Yuki – Justy Kosek *Matsuda – David Rubenstein Misa's Letter My dearest baby brother Kiiroi, If you're reading this now, it means that I am no longer living. I suppose the way we live now, it was inevitable that I would die before my time, but that is not of importance right now. I know that sisters and brothers shouldn't keep secrets from each other, but this is a very important secret that must be as hidden as it can be while only the smallest amount of people know. I ask you to forgive me for not telling you this and it breaks my heart that I could not tell you this myself in life. The truth is, Kiiroi, you have another sister. Her name is Misora and she is my twin. We were separated about 16 years ago when our parents decided to send her south to the island of Okinawa. Please understand that this action was not taken without cause. Mother and father wished for the family line to be preserved so they wanted one of us to grow up somewhere safer where there is no fighting like there is here. You remember the selfish age-old Yellow Moon philosophy of the preservation of our own lives, right? I can only pray that she is still safe where she is and, more importantly, that she is happy. Remember this, Kiiroi, should I be gone and should you ever feel alone, remember that part of me is still out there. Misora shall forever be a part of me, just as much as she is a part of you. Perhaps you two will meet one day. Also, should you wonder when this letter was written, our parents died 5 months ago. Your dearest loving older sister, -Misa Misora :RE sheet. Character did not appear in game. *Pronunciation: “MEE-soh-rah” *Gender: Female *Age: 40 *Relationship: Mother of Poko (Tanuki Force), wife of Gero *Abilities: Lightning *Important Events: **Born in Yellow Moon, daughter of Moon leader (40 years ago) **Separated from your twin, Misa, and sent to Okinawa (37 years ago) **Married Gero (15 years ago) **Had Poko (12 years ago) **Left with Gero to find Poko after he ran away (1 month ago) Timeline *278 years ago **Raiden the Bolt and Raijuu are born from forked lightning. *276 years ago **Hotaru the Firefly is born to Ton and Raiko. *275 years ago **Ton and Raiko leave the mountains to serve Amaterasu. *260 years ago **Hotaru leaves the mountains and meets Kagerou. *240 years ago **The Sun Sprites (Sunhead Taiyou, Sunhand Sol, and Sunheart Corona) are born to Kagerou and Hotaru. *230 years ago **Joule is born to Raijuu and Spark. *199 years ago **Kagerou, Hotaru, and the Sun Sprites take up residence outside Amaterasu’s cave. *198 years ago **Spark Fades. *189 years ago **Ton and Raiko Fade. *188 years ago **Hotaru leaves Amaterasu’s cave and briefly joins the Lightning Clan. *170 years ago **The Lunar Decrees are written and signed, forming the five Moons. *165 years ago **Hotaru disappears. **Hotaru arrives at the Pentagram Islands and is turned into a demon. *140 years ago **Raijuu Fades. **Joule is taken in by Raiden. *120 years ago **Raiden leaves Yellow Moon. *40 years ago **Misa and Misora are born to Teru and Sayu of Yellow Moon. *37 years ago **Misora is sent to Okinawa to preserve the Yellow Moon bloodline. *30 years ago **Tsunade and Kouta become mates. *25 years ago **Kiiroi is born to Teru and Sayu of Yellow Moon. *20 years ago **Teru and Sayu are killed in battle by Koji and Koichi. **Misa becomes the new leader of Yellow Moon. *15 years ago **Misora marries Gero in Okinawa. *8 years ago **Misa dies in battle. **Kiiroi becomes the new leader of Yellow Moon.